


Tuck

by SLong1118



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, g!pGwendolyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLong1118/pseuds/SLong1118
Summary: Gwendolyn has a secret, too. So she decides to come clean.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	1. Admission

**Author's Note:**

> In order to stay appropriate to the times of this universe, there is outdated/offensive verbiage used in this fanfiction. To try and offset that, have some facts! 
> 
> Approximately 1 in 2000 children each year are born on some form of the intersex spectrum. For decades doctors would quietly correct the “issue” and tell the parents to raise their child as one gender or the other, pretty much rolling the dice on getting it right. “People who are intersex will tell you that the primary thing they’ve been harmed by is induced shame about their intersex. The best way to reduce shame (and thereby reduce harm to individuals and families coping with intersex) is to talk openly and honestly about intersex.” 
> 
> More Info at https://isna.org/

“Mildred, there’s something you should know… about me,” Gwendolyn said as their lips parted, both panting from their kiss. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Mildred pushed gently. She knew that nothing Gwendolyn could tell her would shock her or push her away. After all, Edmund Tolleson WAS her brother. She was sure nothing about their relationship would be more shocking of an admission than that. 

“I… uh…” Gwendolyn started, not sure how to proceed. This part was always hard: the beginning of a relationship when she had to come clean. She learned in the past that it was best to rip off the band-aid early instead of investing all her time in someone just to be rejected because of who or what she was. 

“I don’t… I have… I’m not like other women, Mildred,” Gwendolyn managed to whisper, unable to meet Mildred in the eyes. 

“Darling, I’m not going anywhere. What is it that you’re talking about?” Mildred responded, lifting Gwendolyn’s chin so that herb blue eyes were forced to meet the brown ones that were looking at her so full of love. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”  
“Do you know what a hermaphrodite is, Mildred?” Gwendolyn asked gently. 

Mildred shook her head. In all her years as a “nurse,” she couldn’t say that she’d come across the term anywhere. 

Gwendolyn sighed, unsure of her next words, but knowing that she had to explain herself clearly and carefully. “It’s when someone is born with both male and female parts, darling. It can be different from person to person in the way that it presents, that is. Some people it’s just their internal organs, some people just their DNA, and some people their genitals.”

Mildred nodded, still confused a bit about where Gwendolyn was going with this conversation. “Well darling, that’s great and all, but what does that have to do with us?”

Gwendolyn swallowed hard. “I am one, Mildred. I was born with both male and female parts.”

Mildred gasped softly, her hand stopping its movement up and down Gwendolyn’s arm in brief shock. She had so many questions, but there was one she knew she had to ask. “Can I ask you something?”

Gwendolyn nodded her consent, knowing the younger woman must have a thousand thoughts bouncing through her head right now. 

“You said it affects everyone differently, right?” Gwendolyn nodded in response. “So, how does it affect you personally?”

Gwendolyn took a deep breath, her heart pounding. “I can’t ever have children, for one. I was born without a uterus, but I still have ovaries, so I still grew breasts and still go through monthly mood swings. No menstrual cycle though, which was lovely while it still mattered,” she laughed dryly. Mildred smiled softly, simply stared at her in response, urging her to go on. “Mildred…” she sighed, fighting with herself internally. Mildred deserved to know before they became intimate, she knew. But that didn’t make it any easier to admit her most well-kept secret. 

“I have a male genitals, Mildred. A full-on penis and testicles,” she said all in on breath, looking away from the brown eyes that she was convinced were full of repulsion. 

Mildred took a step back then, momentarily shocked by the admission. As she gathered herself, she noticed tears prickling the eyes of the woman before her. Was she surprised? Absolutely. She never in a million years would have expected Gwendolyn to be a medical anomaly in that way. She surprisingly wasn’t put off by the idea, though. As she looked at Gwendolyn, she realized the woman before her hadn’t changed. Before her was still the woman she had fallen for. She realized she was still willing to give this a try. Mildred nodded then, her body finally catching up to her thoughts. 

“Okay,” she said simply, causing Gwendolyn’s eyes to move back to hers. 

“Okay? Okay what, Mildred?” Gwendolyn asked. She didn’t want to make any assumptions when it came to this, she couldn’t afford to. 

“I mean okay as in that doesn’t change how I feel about you, Gwendolyn. I still have lots of questions, but I’m not revolted if that’s what you need to hear.”

Gwendolyn let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Mildred wasn’t scared away, not yet anyway. She had taken the news rather well, she thought. Better than, well, anyone she had ever told, other than Trevor of course. He just laughed and shook his head, saying “Child, we’re all made of the same material. I don’t care what you do or don’t have between your legs, as long as you’re good to me, I’ll be good to you.” She smiled at the memory, her smile spreading to Mildred. 

“I feel a hundred pounds lighter, you know?” Gwendolyn admitted, causing Mildred’s smile to widen. “I don’t want there to be any secrets between us, and you were going to find out eventually one way or another. I just find it’s best to be upfront about this in these situations.”

Mildred nodded, “And what situation is that, darling?”

Gwendolyn smiled. She knew the younger woman was pressing her buttons, now. Well, while she was being honest... “A situation where I very much want to take someone to my bed,” she said with a smirk. 

“Oh, is that so?” Mildred said, a blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. She was feeling brazen now. “Do I… excite you Ms. Briggs?” Mildred asked, stepping back into the other woman’s personal space. Gwendolyn could only nod her response, her mouth suddenly very dry. 

Mildred smirked at the response, reaching in to run her thumb down the other woman’s cheek. “Well if that’s the case, why don’t you do something about it?” she retorted, bravery springing up from a hidden place within her. Gwendolyn didn’t need to be told twice. She reached a hand behind Mildred’s head and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like days; hands roaming and hearts soaring. It wasn’t until Gwendolyn felt Mildred’s hands begin to unbutton her blouse that she broke the kiss, her hand moving to stop Mildred’s from going any further.  
“I can’t go any further without knowing that you’re sure about this, Mildred. If you want to walk away and pretend none of this ever happened, I would completely understand.”

Mildred shook her head fiercely. No, she wanted the opposite, she thought. She took in the woman before her, lipstick smeared across her lips from their kissing. So what if Gwendolyn was different? Mildred had her own baggage that she was sure Gwendolyn would come to discover over time, provided things worked out between them (which Mildred strongly hoped they would). If she was sure of anything in this moment, it was that she wanted this woman, body and soul. She had no qualms about her “differences.” On the contrary. It almost relieved her to know that when they went to bed, she would be in somewhat familiar territory. 

So she lifted her hand to run across Gwendolyn’s cheek in reassurance, stating “Don’t be ridiculous, Gwendolyn. I want no such thing. Now I suggest you show me upstairs to your bedroom before we get caught fondling by the help.”

Gwendolyn merely nodded her response. She gripped the hand that was still resting on her chest and led Mildred upstairs.


	2. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred gets first hand experience with Gwendolyn's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you hanging! Here's the rest. :)

Gwendolyn’s heart was pounding. It had been a long time since she’d had someone in her bed, and now she had Mildred, loving and delicate Mildred. 

They had kissed their way up the stairs to her room, bumping into banisters and walls blindly but uncaring. 

Once they reached her bedroom, she pinned Mildred up against the back of the door, never stopping her lips’ assault on the younger woman. 

She could feel the bulge growing between her legs and started shifting her weight from side to side in discomfort. Mildred placed a hand on Gwendolyn’s chest, effectively pushing her away to put some space between them.

“Are you alright, darling? You seem… uncomfortable,” Mildred observed. Gwendolyn nodded, shifting her weight again to try to relieve some of the ache from between her legs. “Gwendolyn… sweetheart… what can I do?”

Gwendolyn sighed. “I do a lot to keep up appearances, Mildred. It’s hard to fit in sometimes when you’re like me.” Mildred nodded with a smile, urging her lover to continue. “I tucked today, Mildred. I’ve been doing it regularly for a long time.”

Mildred tilted her head to the side in confusion. “I’m sorry you what?”

Gwendolyn paused. Of course Mildred didn’t know what she was talking about. Why would she? She’d never been with someone that would even have the slightest desire to tuck.

“I tucked, Mildred. Trevor actually taught me how when he learned about my… situation. It’s typically something gay men do when they’re in drag. It’s a way to hide your penis between your legs so no one can tell it’s there.”

Mildred nodded, taking in all the information Gwendolyn was willing to share. She understood why Gwendolyn would want to do something like that, living her life as a woman. She was sure that if she hadn’t, she would’ve probably been long found out by now. 

“Is it uncomfortable?” Mildred asked, genuinely curious to learn more. 

“It was when I first started, but I’ve gotten used to it over the years. Now it’s just second nature to feel that way, why?”

“Well you were shifting on your feet quite a bit before, which leads me to believe that you’re not entirely comfortable.”

Gwendolyn gave a small smile, reentering Mildred’s personal space. “Silly girl, that’s because of what you do to me. The only time tucking is uncomfortable for me now is when I need to use the restroom or I’m turned on by someone.”

Mildred smiled at the other woman. It all made sense now. Gwendolyn was getting turned on by their make out session and couldn’t relieve the pressure. 

“Well in that case,” Mildred said with a smirk, “let’s get you untucked, hmm?”

Gwendolyn swallowed roughly, giving her partner a small nod of approval. She held her breath as Mildred slowly reached for the button on her trousers. As she unbuttoned and unzipped them, Gwendolyn thought she might pass out from the anticipation, so she reached, pulling her pants down in one fell swoop. 

She looked up at Mildred then, a smirk on the younger woman’s face. 

“What? You were taking too long,” Gwendolyn teased, earning her a smile from the brunette. The younger woman smiled softly then, her hand reaching for the band of Gwendolyn’s underwear gently. “You’re sure this is alright?” Mildred asked, wanting to make sure the redhead was comfortable with where this was going. 

“Darling please. It’s killing me,” Gwendolyn responded, still shifting her weight back and forth to try and relieve the discomfort. Mildred nodded in response, making swift work of the underwear blocking her lover from relief. She sighed at the sight before her. 

There was a large piece of tape where her genitals should be, and a growing bulge tucked between her legs underneath another layer of tape. Mildred couldn’t imagine having to do this to yourself everyday to simply fit in. She felt for the other woman, she really did. 

“I don’t want to hurt you by peeling off the tape, sweetheart. What’s the best way to do this?”

Gwendolyn took a deep breath as she reached down to grab at the nearest end of the tape. She held her breath for a second as she ripped it off in one motion, her face contorting slightly from the pain. Mildred gasped as Gwendolyn’s penis sprung from it’s confines and into its place between them. She didn’t know what she expected but was still surprised as she observed it. It was average size, probably around 6 inches long Mildred guessed. As it stood proudly between Gwendolyn’s legs, she looked up, meeting blue eyes with pupils so dilated they were almost black.

“Thank you, darling. That’s much better,” Gwendolyn uttered, unsure of how to proceed now that she was on full display. “Are you still sure about this?” Gwendolyn checked, watching as the brunette continued to take everything in. Mildred nodded in response, reaching a hand out to gently place it on top of the bulging member. 

“Very sure,” she replied, her hand beginning to gently stroke back and forth, causing a moan to slip from Gwendolyn’s mouth. Mildred leaned in to kiss the other woman as her hand made quick work between them, gently stroking Gwendolyn as they resumed their wild kissing from before. Gwendolyn was the first to pull back, panting wildly.

“Mildred, it’s been too long. I’m not going to make it to the bed if you don’t stop.”

Mildred responded with an amused smile before stopping the movement of her hands completely. “Sensitive, sweetheart?” she teased. Gwendolyn nodded, taking a step back to allow the other woman to lift her back off of the door she’d been up against.

“Very, and you’re not helping,” Gwendolyn teased back as Mildred slowly pushed her to the side of the bed. Gwendolyn’s knees hit the bed and she sat, staring up at Mildred from her new position. 

“I think you’re overdressed, darling,” Gwendolyn said, reaching out to unzip the dress Mildred had decided to wear that day. As it fell to the floor, Gwendolyn gasped. Mildred wasn’t wearing a single thing underneath. A blush rose to the brunette’s face as she stood bare before her lover. Gwendolyn swallowed audibly, her breath catching in her throat at the sudden display of skin. 

“Mildred…” was all Gwendolyn could say before Mildred brazenly took a step forward, “You see Gwendolyn? I’m 100% sure of this,” Mildred said as she moved to straddle the redhead’s lap. She gently lowered herself down, Gwendolyn’s throbbing member resting against her mound.

Gwendolyn swallowed hard, one hand coming to rest on the brunette’s side and the other around her back to keep her from falling. 

“Mildred… I want you so badly,” Gwendolyn whispered. Mildred simply nodded. She got off of Gwendolyn’s lap, allowing the older woman to crawl back into the bed. Mildred crawled in on top of her, gently lowering herself onto Gwendolyn’s penis.

Gwendolyn hissed at the contact, immediately thrusting her hips up to meet Mildred’s, who moaned at the response from her lover. She slowly began to rock her hips, forward and back, up and down. Gwendolyn was already gritting her teeth. She was beyond turned on by the view above her. She reached out, tentatively grabbing the breasts the were at eye level. Mildred gasped. “Please, touch me,” she moaned. 

Gwendolyn did as she was told, grabbing and squeezing at the supple skin. Mildred’s hips bucked faster at the touch, she palmed Gwendolyn’s breasts in response, eliciting a low growl from the woman beneath her. “Mildred… don’t stop, please…”

Gwendolyn begged, edging closer to release. The older woman reached between them, fingers reaching for Mildred’s clit. As she rubbed, Mildred’s bucking started becoming erratic. 

“Gwen, I’m close,” she muttered between breaths. As her pussy began to tighten around Gwendolyn’s appendage, Gwendolyn suddenly groaned, her hips lifting off the bed in abandon. Groaning through her orgasm, she gripped Mildred’s sides, slowly down her ministrations. 

“Jesus, Mildred,” Gwendolyn groaned. Mildred lowered her body onto her lover’s, leaning up for a deep kiss. She gently raised herself off of Gwen’s member with a hiss and relaxed her body onto the other woman’s. 

“You know, I was once told I was the worst lay of someone’s life…” Mildred reminisced, kissing the spot between Gwendolyn’s neck and shoulder. 

Gwendolyn laughed a deep hearty laugh. “How on Earth any human on the planet would describe THAT as their worst time ever is beyond me, darling,” Gwendolyn replied, rolling them over so she was on top of the other woman. 

“Well I’m glad SOMEONE has an appreciation for my skills,” Mildred joked, earning a light pinch to her side in response. 

“No more talking about those other men. You’re mine now, understand? You’re mine and I’m going to show you just HOW much I appreciate those fine skills of yours, darling.” Gwendolyn said, kissing her way down Mildred’s stomach. 

“Oh really, and how is that, sweetheart?” Mildred teased, her hips bucking in anticipation. Gwendolyn only responded with a smile before her tongue delved into Mildred’s heat. Mildred gasped at the contact. 

“Gwen, please… don’t tease. I was so close,” Mildred whined, her hand grasping at red hair. 

Gwendolyn lifted her head briefly. “I won’t darling. I promise.” She zeroed in her focus to Mildred’s mound, licking and sucking frantically. As she moved her focus to Mildred’s clit, she heard a loud gasp above her and felt firm hands pulling at her hair. She looked up to see Mildred thrown back in pleasure, hips raised off the bed, hands gripping the bedsheets. 

Gwendolyn gasped at the sight, doubling her efforts to bring the woman to climax. She inserted two fingers into the woman and instantly felt Mildred’s inner walls tighten around them. “Gwen, fuck, please,” Mildred moaned. Gwendolyn nodded her head, her free hand moving to hold down wildly bucking hips. One last lick was all it took for Mildred to come undone. She thrashed about on the bed, hands gripping at red hair for dear life.

As she came down, she pulled Gwendolyn back up to her lips, groaning as she kissed her, her own juices coating Gwendolyn’s mouth. Gwendolyn snuggled up to Mildred then, hooking their legs together and pulling the covers up over their naked bodies. 

“Let’s rest now. I have more planned for you later,” Gwendolyn promised. Mildred nodded excitedly, fingers linking their hands together. She couldn’t wait.


End file.
